Honey Kisaragi (Giga)
Honey Kisaragi is an android that assumes the alter-ego of Cutey Honey in battle. In Grendizer Giga, she took the disguise of Hikaru Makiba the daughter of Makiba Ranch owner and a friend of Daisuke Uryu. As the Vegan Empire began their attack, Honey reveals her true identity to Daisuke's alter-ego Ruke Fleed. Appearance As Hikaru, she has short brown hair combed upwards and pink eyes while wearing a pink top, jean shorts, and boots in addition to her school uniform consisting of a tan jacket and skirt with a shirt and tie as well as several other outfits. As Cutey Honey, she has short red hair swept back, red eyes, and wears a form fitting outfit consisting of a blue top that exposes a cleavage and a red bottom as well as yellow gloves and boots. On her neck is a choker with a heart emblem that she manages to keep hidden as Hikaru. Personality Honey in any form is a social person who manages to make friends with all kinds of people. Her persona as Hikaru had a crush on Daisuke and was a little jealous when other girls got close to him but became friends with his sister Maria after an initial misunderstanding. As Cutey Honey, she is fierce but also compassionate, willing to protect her friends at all times. Abilities As an android created from the technology of Dr. Kisaragi, Honey is armed with the Airborne Element Fixing Device. This allows her to change her appearance and arm her with just about anything by fusing particles from her surroundings into the medium. The objects range from anything like clothing, armor, weapons, and vehicles. Her acting skills can keep her identity hidden at all times in her disguises. Honey is very skilled in athletics and combat, shown when she kicked a soccer ball with accuracy just barely missing the head of Gori. She is able to hold off a Zakol in combat in her Hikaru disguise with help from Yuji Daimon. As Cutey Honey, she primarily uses the Silver Fleurette sword in combat that is able to effortlessly cut through a Battle Troll. She also has access to other forms, primarily the motorcyclist Hurricane Honey. History Honey was the creation of Dr. Kisaragi who prior to the series had died under unstated circumstances. Armed with Dr. Kisaragi's legacy, the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey had become Cutey Honey acting as a hero who protects people. She recently stayed with her friend Danbei, masquerading as his daughter under the name Hikaru Makiba. One day, the Makiba family took in the new transfer student Daisuke Uryu who had no memories of his past. Honey was secretly aware of some of Daisuke's secrets and was preparing for the day it would begin. She would often keep him out of trouble in school when handling bullies while having a schoolgirl crush on Daisuke. By the time Maria arrived and the Vegan Empire started their invasion, Honey would fight off some of the invaders as Cutey Honey while keeping a low profile around Daisuke until the time was right. After helping fight off a Zakol, Honey suspects that the time to act had come and attempted to contact Daisuke including riding into battle. She would even help him and Yuji out of tough situations as they became hectic. Before the battle with a Vegan General, Honey meets Daisuke's alter-ego Ruke Fleed the crown prince of the destroyed Planet Fleed. Honey in turn reveals herself to be Hikaru as well as her true identity while getting ready to fight. Paired with Yuji, Honey provided cover fire while Ruke and Maria 2 fought the Vegan General Genji in their robots. With the fight over, Ruke thanks his friends for all of their help as peace returns to Earth. Trivia * Honey's Hikaru disguise resembles Kikunosuke Abashiri from Abashiri Ikka fittingly as the manga features counterparts of Daemon and Naojiro. Category:Giga Characters